


Safe For Now

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Behind The Mask [2]
Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: After Billy gets released from police custody.





	

The phone rang and Stu walked over to grab it off the kitchen counter. 

"Yeah," He answered.

"Hey, it's me..." He recognized the voice immediately, "I need a favor," Billy's melancholic tone came from the other end.

"Cops let you off the hook?" Stu asked, perking up at the voice coming out of the receiver.

"Yeah, but I'm still at the station..." Billy trailed off and Stu had known him long enough that he could tell something was frustrating him.

"What do you need, babe?" Stu asked, ready to go rip someones head off at Billy's command. 

"A ride...My dad said he'd be here to pick me up 20 minutes ago but..." He sounded disappointed and almost pained.

Damn... Everyone's heads would be safe for another day. 

"Done. I'll be there in, like, 15. OK?" Stu said, grabbing his keys, already prepared to sprint out the door.

"Yeah, I'll just be out front," Billy said.

The phone clicked and Stu headed out.

 

On the way to the station, he found himself becoming angrier and angrier with Billy's father. He treated Billy like a worker, not a son. Not even like a human, really. He expected perfection and that's the first mistake you can make with a human, especially when they're your child. That's how you fuck someone up, not how you get them to learn... And there was a lot of evidence in Billy to support that.

Stu almost missed the police station, he was so distracted in his head. Billy saw his car pulling to the side and followed it around the building. Hopping into the car, Stu was expecting him to be disassociative and fall into one of his numb states, but he was wrong. Billy seemed relaxed and he was even smiling.

"Thanks for this," He said, closing the door behind himself.

"Yeah, no problem, baby," Stu forgot that he was so pissed off for a second. Fuck taking Billy home.

Stu started to drive and turned left out of the parking lot instead of right.

"Uh, my house is the other way shit-for-brains," Billy half smiled at him.

"Nah, we're going to my house. My parents don't get off work 'til five, I wanna know what happened," Stu said, talking with authority.

"Sorry to say my dad won't even notice," Billy said, looking out the window.

"FUCK your dad, man... Don't even think about him, I took care of this for you," Stu said, grabbing at Billy's hand.

 

They pulled back into Stu's driveway, slamming the car doors behind them. 

Heading up to his attic bedroom, Billy knew the drill: Pick a movie. Even if they were just sitting around talking or having sex, they always had some horror movie on in the background. 

Billy didn't know what he felt like, though... Classic, B-Movie, Slasher, Paranormal, Zombies? He was indifferent but not, all at the same time.   
After shuffling through the tapes, he turned to Stu, who was picking up clothes off the floor and throwing them in his closet. It was counter-productive, really.

"What do you feel like?" Billy asked, watching Stu walk over to him and sit beside him on the bed. He rested his chin on Billy's shoulder.

"Hmm, it's a toss up between Killer Klowns From Outer Space, Carrie and Creature From The Black Lagoon... ," He said, pretending to think really hard about it.  
Billy laughed at this and gently pushed his face away.

"Killer Klowns, I guess... Haven't seen it in a while," Billy shrugged and moved to put it in the VCR. He pressed play and sat back, the two of them leaning against the wall beside each other.

The opening scene began, the old man and his dog wandered around the outside of the circus tent, not knowing the bright pink, B-Movie carnage that would soon be unleashed upon the town with popcorn guns and and cotton candy cocoons.

"Tell me what happened when you were at Sid's and the cop station..." Stu asked, "I didn't really hear anything, other than whispers at school, but everyone there's full of shit."

Billy inhaled. He regaled him with the tale of getting masked up and going to Sidney's to try to scare her. To taunt her about her impending death. He went to Sidney's with no intentions of mutilating her, just to frighten her. He had to wait, because that's what they do in the movies. They would kill off a few of the less important characters before going for the lead. They would get her scared. Get her paranoid. And then they would reveal themselves in a shocking twist and gut her like a fish.

"And after she ran upstairs, I ran away and took the costume off. I crawled in her window again, pretending I had no idea what was going on, but the fucking phone fell out of my pocket... Dumb ass," Billy scolded himself, looking back to the TV as a clown placed a cherry on top of one of the dead girls.

"Honest mistake, man... But why'd you stick around? I woulda just run," Stu inquired, moving closer to Billy.

"Just... I don't know... If no one else could have placed where I was it might have been easier to suspect me as the killer... I wasn't thinking. Sorry," Billy apologized, closing his eyes for a second.

"Nah, it's alright, you got off clean... What happened at the station?"

"They questioned me for a million years, I wanted to tell them to eat shit and die, but I had to keep up that innocent image... Then when my dad finally got there, they talked to both of us, asking about the phone and why I was at Sid's house.... Then they put me back in holding, released me today and you came and got me..." Billy said, like it was exhausting for him to talk about it.

"It's over, we're safe... Don't worry about it, baby," Stu said, shifting to put an arm around Billy. 

"Yeah, yeah..." Billy exhaled, leaning towards him.

They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the terrible fake screams that were a signature for B-Horror movies.

"Have, uh... You thought about who our next target's gonna be?" Really, Stu was asking if Billy wanted to call the whole thing off or not and just leave it as is. They'd still have a little bit of a legacy if they dropped it all now.

"Yeah, I've got a couple I was thinkin' about," Billy answered. He was still in. They'd started this and they were going to finish it.

"Alright, tell me...," Stu answered.

"Well, we still wanna cross out 3 or 4 more people before we get to Sid so I was thinking... Himbry... Tatum... Maybe that little freak, Randy," Billy laughed at that last name he said and Stu joined him.

"What a little creep," Stu laughed, absent mindedly pulling Billy closer.

"And uh... I don't know how you'd feel about this one, but maybe... my dad," Billy almost whispered the last part, like he was ashamed about the thought even crossing his mind.

Stu paused. "...You call the shots on that one... Whatever you wanna do, I'm here," He said, reassuring him after sensing the anxiety and confliction in Billy's voice.

"OK," was all Billy answered. They both turned back to the neon-headache of a movie flashing on the screen, occasionally breathing a laugh at the over-acting or people getting killed by pies being thrown at them. 

They were safe. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess it's a series now...


End file.
